Valentine'sDay Date, Party, and Boyfriend?
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: On Valentine's Day, it wasn't one of Tinka's best days. But that was until she bumped into the one she loved and her day changed. Wait... day? Who am I kidding? Life. {MAKE-OUT SCENE INCLUDED.}


**A/N: MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY A FAIRYTALE. I mean hey guys. :3 This is a little early (sorta :s) Valentine's Day fan fic, and yeah.. I'M SO DONE MY CRUSH LIKES ME AND THIS IS 99% REAL LIFE RELATED AND I'M JUST ASDFGHJKL DONE. Not going any further just so y'all will have to read the fic. Heh. :3 Ok enjoy! & Review pweaaase!**

**Tinka's POV. **

I walk out of math on one of the worse days of my life. I didn't understand what was happening in class, what they were talking about, but at some point I did. I had a headache, my stomach was making strange sounds and people would just call out my name, and when I look at them, they just burst out laughing. I ran down the stairs with my books; I didn't want to look at anyone. Or to anyone look at me. I looked down at the handrail and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I looked up, trying to not look like someone who was about to cry.

"Tinka?" that was when I noticed. I had bumped into Ty. "What's with that face?"

"None of your business, Ty." I at least tried to act mad.

"Look," he took my hand and dragged me down the stairs to a bench. "I know today may not be one of your best days, _but_, it always gets better." We sat down.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean, come on Tinka." he stroke my arm. "First of all, it's Valentine's Day. Second, tonight's Rocky's birthday party. And last, but really not least.. I wanted to ask you out on a special, _and_ second date."

A smile burst in my face. "Thank you, Ty. I'll be at the party _and _date."

"I'll pick you up at seven for the party, and we could maybe later sneak out of the party for the date." he laughed and we both got up.

"Alrighty then," I said with a grin.

We both walked to our next class. And wait.. Why didn't I even realize it was Valentine's day? Nice done, myself.

_after school, 6:30pm_

I've been looking for an outfit since.. since I got home, basically. I finally figured it out. I got a blue, kinda of see through shirt and a pair of white, short shorts.

When I was done, I walked to the living room, sat on the couch with Gunther and we talked about Ty. Gunther was as well going to the party.

"Tinka, you talk a bit way too much about that boy." Gunther cut me off in the middle of one of me and Ty's adventures. We used to be best friends in Elementary. "You have a crush on him don't you,"

I stood there speechless for about five seconds. I sorta of really had developed some feelings for him these last two months. I couldn't remain quiet for too long; otherwise, Gunther would be _sure_ I have a crush on Ty.

"What? Hah, no," I laughed.

"Tinka, it's alright if you tell me," Gunther hold my hand so I would stop laughing and be a little more serious. "I'm your brother. You can trust me with _any_ type of secret."

I thought about it. Gunther was right. It's not like he's going to go around the school, telling all the students about my whole life.

"Alright, you caught me into that one." I confessed. "I do have a crush on him."

"I knew it!" Gunther pointed out. He smiled as if he had discovered America.

"But keep your mouth shut!" I said in a playful tone, even thought I half meant it.

"Tinka and the weirdo, sitting in a tree.." He got cut off by a knock on the door. I covered his mouth but he wound up humming 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g'.

I ran to the door and opened it.

Ty looked up and down at my outfit and soon finally said; "You look.. beautiful, Tinka."

I actually didn't expect any type of compliment from him. I have a hopeless crush on him; it's a tiny one, but it's still completely hopeless. I smiled anyways and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Right back at you, handsome." I said in a normal tone of voice, but deep inside, it hurt me that I knew he wouldn't really appreciate a compliment from _me_.

Gunther jumped out of the couch and stepped out of the apartment, right next to me and Ty.

"Enough with the flirting, baby sister." He looked at me and then Ty.

Ty looked disgusted. I could tell that his face, he didn't like me at all. As a girlfriend, you know.

Gunther suddenly laughed in the middle of the awkward silence. "I was just kidding,"

Me and Ty gave him a nervous laugh and we went to his car.

The car ride was pretty awkward. Ty drove, I went in the passenger seat and Gunther went in the back. We were all quiet the whole time. I once in a while looked at my phone and pretended to text. Just so it wouldn't be even more awkward.

Soon we got to the party. It was in a big, big buffet. I stared at the huge front doors, which had balloons pink and purple that said, "_Happy Birthday, Rocky_!". The first people I saw right on the portico were CeCe and Deuce. The rest of them were already inside; and I could tell because of all the flashing lights I saw through the windows.

Ty opened the door for me and helped me out by taking my hand.

When I passed by him, and he whispered to me; "We'll sneak out in a while,"

I glanced at him, winked and smiled through my shoulder. It's actually harder than I thought it would be to flirt with him.

When I walked into the buffet with Ty, Gunther was basically a third wheel right behind us. I'm not, and I never will treat him like a third wheel, though. He just seemed like one at that moment.

The flashing lights were gorgeous. The circulated the entire place; which also had a disco ball hanging upon the ceiling. Everything was pink, purple; and of course, red to represent Valentine's Day, which was right on Rocky's birthday.

Everything was normal throughout the party. We soon sat down and ate some cake and all those party snacks.

I felt my phone vibrating. "Create some excuse and meet me at the front door. We'll sneak out now. -Ty."

I looked away from my phone, saw he was seeing me check the message and I winked at him as a signal of 'alright', or something.

"I'ma go check the kitchen to see if there's some extra cupcakes," Ty said as he left to the kitchen's direction; which was also the portico's direction.

"You know what?" I said standing up. "I am going there with him. Just to be sure he won't steal all those delicious cupcakes," I laughed and left the table.

I ran to the door. It was pretty cold outside. I rubbed my arms and looked around; Ty wasn't there. I checked my phone a few times to see if he texted me something important; but no.

I stood there for about five minutes when Ty finally came.

"Where have you been!?" I asked in a tone which was quite a mixture of worried, and angry; mostly worried though.

"I'm so sorry Tink," he apologized. I noticed a basket in his hands. "I was getting some food for the date."

"I thought we were going to a restaurant?" I said.

"Oh, about that... It's gonna be way better than any type of restaurant." he assured me with a wink and we walked to his car.

He put the basket in the back seat and we drove to a park which was nearby the buffet; just about two miles away.

We got out of his car and walked through the park. We walked, holding hands until the end of it; which was a small lake. He set a red blanked on the grass near a tree and we sat in a way that was almost laying down, with our backs against the tree.

Ty suddenly pulled out a guitar from behind the tree and smiled at me.

"Really? You saved this tree with your guitar_ just _for us?" I smiled.

"Well... Yeah." he laughed. "But this is why I even saved the guitar here,"

He started playing the guitar to a rhythm that was very familiar.

_**Your hand fits in mine**_

_**Like it's made just for me.**_

_**But bear this in mind,**_

_**It was meant to be.**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots,**_

_**With the freckles on your cheeks...**_

_**And it all makes sense to me.**_

I gave him a big smile as he sang it and played the guitar. He usually sings nothing but rap. Slow songs also fit his voice, perfectly.

_**I know you've never loved,**_

_**The crinkles by your eyes**_

_**When you smile,**_

_**You've never loved,**_

_**Your stomach or your thighs.**_

_**The dimples in your back**_

_**At the bottom of your spine;**_

_**But I'll love them endlessly.**_

He looked at me on a little instrumental break. The moonlight was shining, making his eyes sparkle.

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do**_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things.**_

_**You can't go to bed**_

_**Without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason**_

_**That you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations**_

_**Are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though, it makes no sense to me**_

I found myself smiling at him even more every second. I started singing along, just some parts. I tried to no sing with my accent, though.

_**I know you've never loved**_

_**The sound of your voice on tape**_

_**You never want to know how much you weigh**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans,**_

_**But you're perfect to me.**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth.**_

_**But if it's true,**_

_**It's you.**_

_**It's you.**_

_**They add up to;**_

_**I'm in love with you...**_

_**And all these little things.**_

I clapped a bit and Ty smiled, putting the guitar aside on the grass.

"Ty?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Could I ask you something, since it's Valentine's Day?"

"Anything," he replied and wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

I remained quiet for about two seconds and then asked; "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

He took his arms away from my shoulder and looked at me in a strange way. "Yeah, I actually do,"

"Who is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Tinka, I... I can't tell you..."

"Why not? I've known you since first grade and we're best friend since last year.." I replied; almost frowning.

I actually had mixed emotions. I thought he trusted me... But what if he doesn't want to tell me because... It's me? I was happy, confused _and_ sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Tinka. I just can't,"

"I will help you get her to go out with you if you tell me." I smiled.

"Tinka, I'd love to go out with her, I'd spend my whole life with her, but... I just can't tell _you_."

I couldn't take his words, his face, and the way he looked at me every time he replied. I had to.

"Is it... Me?" I asked with a confused look; even though I wasn't really confused.

"Tinka, I... I was just afraid to tell you."

I didn't correctly understand that. "So it _is_ me?"

"Alright... Yes." He replied in a low tone, and looked away.

This was the very first time I ever saw, Tyler Blue, the swag boy, ladies man, _shy._

"Ty, I.. Honestly.." I turned his face with my hand so he could face me. "I've honestly had a _huge_ crush on you since these last two-"

I got cut off by Ty. He was pulling my face really close to his, we weren't kissing at all, still. All my eyes could see was his brown eyes which I had got lost on. I wasn't planning on kissing him... I never kissed anyone before. But I... I had to. That's what I felt. But I also felt like... I couldn't. We stood in that position for about two minutes when I finally felt a little more brave. I slowly pushed him down to the picnic blanked which was on the grass and mm.. We sorta, _maybe __**ish **_started making out there.

Soon, I took a deep breath. He threw his arms around my waist. I encouraged myself I was brave enough and I would feel sparks. I closed my eyes. _Then I kissed him. _

His lips tasted really minty, actually, but warm at the same time. I felt his tongue slide through my mouth. I followed along his game; but I realized his hand was going _'down south'_ and pulled away to catch some breath; but I stayed and sat back down.

"Tinka? You okay?" He asked, sitting next to me as he grabbed my hand and gently rubbed it.

"I am. I just..." I was looking for the right words. "I don't want this to lead to _'something else'_."

"Yeah, I get your meaning," he nodded with agreement.

"I'm sorry Ty, I just-" he cut me off by pressing his fingers on my lips and softly shushed me.

"Knock knock." he said with a wink, and took his finger away from my lips.

"Who's there?" I crossed my arms in a playfully way.

"Whale." he replied.

"Whale who?" I asked, confused with a small smile on my face.

"_Whale_ you be my girlfriend?" he pulled out a ring box with two rings. I could read what was in the inside of the rings; one said "I love you, Tinka" and the other said "I love you, Ty".

I realized I was checking out the rings for a little too long. I looked back up at him and gave him a big smile.

"Yes Ty. I will be your girlfriend." I pulled him into another kiss, way lighter now, though.

His right hand was in my neck. I pulled away and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you, Tinka _Blue._" he again winked.

I grinned. "Hopefully someday," I took the ring that said "I love you, Tinka" and put it in his finger, as he did the same to me with my ring.

I nezzled up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

We stood there the rest of the night, cuddling in the moonlight and eating the 'stolen cupcakes' from Rocky's party. Oh wait... We forgot to go back to the party! **BIG TROUBLE**.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! c: Today I'm gonna go on a date with the guy this is about, actually, because I just made the date on this fic up. ;3 We're gonna go roller skating, my friend will take pics and the story about it might be up soon! Please review.**


End file.
